You and I Together at Last
by EroticAnime
Summary: After years of battling at each other’s sides words of love are spoken and bonds are made stronger as a monk and tiajiya bring their relationship to the next level. A Sango and Miroku Lemon.


**You and I Together at Last**

Sango seeing the all encompassing love and hope in the Houshis' eyes had sat stunned for a few moments. Then as her mind slowly absorbed what he had said and the feeling returned to her limbs, she slowly stood up.

Miroku who had kneeled down to meet her gaze as she sat, stood up with her, a look of apprehension and hope mingled together as he continued to wait for her reply. Slowly as though she were afraid that fast movement would frighten the Houshi away, Sango reached out her hand and touched Miroku on his cheek. Her other hand came to a rest upon the backside of his left hip.

The hand touching his cheek slowly made its' way down and to the back of Mirokus' neck. Stepping towards him while pulling him to her, she tilted her head up towards his. Drawing herself up on her tiptoes she gently brushed her lips up against his.

Miroku himself was a little stunned at his own bold move in admitting that he loved her more than any other. He was momentarily afraid when Sango did not answer for a moment. Then hope flared within him when he felt her hands upon him and saw her beautiful face slowly rising up to his.

He tilted his own head down to slowly meet hers as he held his breath unconsciously. Her lips brushed against his, it felt as though a shock had gone through him at that first light touch, he could feel his aura and hers flare and mingle together. The shock feeling snapped him out of his semi-stunned state, and his arms wrapped themselves around her and crushed her to him. His hug pulled her up to him so her toes were barely touching the floor of the hut and brought her lips up against his firmly. He softened the kiss slightly and parted his lips to run his tongue along the seam of hers'.

Sango gasped at the feel of his tongue against her lips, and wrapping her arms more firmly around him, she massaged his nape as she pulled his waist more firmly against her own. She felt a warmth beginning to spread throughout her body as Miroku continued to kiss her.

His tongue slipped between her lips and teased at her teeth and the inside of her lips until she opened her mouth further and timidly tapped her own tongue against his. He groaned into her mouth and slid his tongue further inside, swirling around hers' and reveling at his first penetration of her. She tasted so sweet to him, her curves fit against his perfectly. He could feel his body reacting fiercely towards her, his shaft twitching and beginning to harden from their passionate kisses.

He ran his right hand downwards and cupped her butt cheek, moving his hand in small circles. His left hand traveled across her back, over her waist and worked its way under her clothing to continue its' way upwards.

Sango, moaning lightly kept herself pressed to Miroku. She let her hands travel over him, down his back to his bottom, across his chest, his stomach and up to his neck. She marveled at the feel of him through his robes. They kept his form so well hidden, hiding his hard firm and well toned body. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her navel and she shivered delightfully. "_Miroku.._." she whispered his name as she felt his hand slide up her side to cup her breast. She felt his thumb brush across her nipple causing her to moan. She pushed herself against his hardness through their clothing and softly, quietly rejoiced when he groaned into her mouth.

"_Sango…" _Miroku had pulled away from the kiss so that he could give her the chance to back away. He didn't want to do anything further with her if she was not ready. His hand continued to cup her breast and play with her nipple while his other hand continued to grope her bottom, sliding in increasingly larger circles causing his fingers to run along the junction of her thighs from behind, lightly rubbing closer and closer to her core. Gods, he did not want to stop, his body was screaming at him to take her. He pushed his hardness against her so she could feel his need for her.

Sango gasped, "_Miroku…" _She groaned and brought her lips to his, kissing her way along his jaw to his ear. Her tongue slid along the shell of his ear eliciting a groan from him as she continued to molest his ear.

Her skin was tingling up and down her spine, her nipples erect and the glowing warmth that had first begun within her lower midsection had now turned to a fierce burning need. She arched her body into his more, giving herself over to him, reveling in the sensations that he had awakened within her body.

Miroku released Sangos' backside and fervently worked with one hand to get out of his clothes while continuing to fondle her breast. Once he felt his hakamas' become loose enough to step out of, he stopped and started on Sangos' clothes. Driving his tongue within Sangos' mouth and exploring while pushing her own into play with his, he began to remove her battle clothing.

Once they had rid themselves of their clothes Miroku reached down and hooked his hands midway on Sangos back thighs and lifted her easily so that both her thighs straddled his hips. Her little hands clenched tightly around his neck and shoulders.

Sango gasped, she felt a burning almost clenching feeling in her lower body. Her body grew warmer with need as Miroku lifted her as though she were as light as a feather. His apparent strength only made her lustful want for him grow. Moaning as she straddled his hips, she began to rub her aching center along his hardness. She licked and sucked at his neck and slipped her hands through his hair and across his back.

Miroku was panting and grunting with his need for her, his member becoming rock hard as he felt her wet warm center rubbing against him. The friction from the intimate touch milking moans from both of them. He lowered his head and sucked on the base of her neck and shoulder creating a small red spot. Sangos moans, gasps and grunts of pleasure were music to his ears and fed his growing desire for her.

"_My sweet Sango."_ Miroku whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips only to work his way down again. Miroku grasped hold of Sangos' bottom and ground her against his throbbing erection, while he sucked her nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

"_Ahhh!_ _Miroku…"_ Sango gasped and whimpered out her need as she felt the tight knot within her lower half clench and her blood pulse and pump through her. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever think anything could feel this amazing.

Miroku walked across the hut to the cot that was lying on the floor against the wall. He laid her down on the cot without removing his mouth from her puckered nipple. He settled comfortably between her spread legs, as his hands fondled her breasts and groped her rear end, pushing her up and grinding her against him as he humped her in preparation of what was to come.

She was withering and wiggling with her need below him. She gasped and moaned, arching her body up to his, as he slid his hand down between her thighs. Cupping her and rubbing her core, causing her to cry out for him. He felt her wetness as he fondled and rubbed against her labia and clit.

She was dripping with her need for him. Slowly he slid a single finger into her opening. Sango groaned and brought his head up to kiss him, driving her tongue into his mouth while she raked her fingers down his back. She arched her back and cried out a little louder as she felt him insert a second finger.

"_Gods, Miroku, it feels so good." _Sango said breathlessly against his mouth, while meeting his gaze and reaching down between them to take hold of his shaft. It felt so big to her. She wrapped her hand around it, her fingers barely able to encircle his girth as she pumped up and down a few times milking moans and grunts from Miroku; while she herself groaned with need as his fingers continued to slide and pump in and out of her tight opening. She faintly registered that there was faint pain mixed with pleasure, and knew that when the moment came it would hurt her, but the feeling of wanton want drove away any hesitant feelings she may have held. "_More..."_ Sango whimpered as she brought the tip of his shaft her to opening, and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Mirokus' mouth crashed down onto hers' and ravaged her as his hands grasped her breasts and kneaded them. He thrust his head within her tight opening and groaned out loud as she whimpered at the invasion. A shiver worked its way down his spine to his testicles as he thrust forth within her with gentle force, his kissing swallowing up her cries.

He grunted into her mouth and swallowed up her cry of pain as he drove his shaft to the hilt within her. '_Oh Kami!' _Miroku thought as he felt her incredibly tight passage constrict around him, her virgin skin stretched to accommodate his girth. He lay there for a moment kissing and fondling her softly until she adjusted to him.

Sango moaned as she felt herself being stretched to the limit. Panting, she wrapped her legs around him tighter and hugged him to her. She could feel the head of his penis pushing up against a spot within her that seemed to incite the burning fires and cool them all at once. Her breathing hitched slightly as she allowed herself a moment to just feel before thrusting her hips up to signal him to continue.

Pulling out of her, he then pushed slowly back in, feeling her passage constrict around his shaft as he entered her over and over again. Sangos moans slowly growing louder as he pumped in and out. She matched his downward thrust with an upward thrust of her own, her body beginning to tense and pulse around him. Her hands gripped his hard ass and ground him to her while she spread her legs and lifted her bent knees so that her feet pointed straight up. His hands gripped hold of her hips to hold her in place as he pounded into her, driving deep and hard over and over again, the head of his cock hitting the very depth of her.

"_Ahhh!_ _Ohhh Miroku. Yes, Yes, Yes!! Oh Kami!!"_ Sango cried out as she felt a wave of pure hot bliss sweep over her body. She screamed out his name as she felt her body succumb to the raging lust and the tight ball within her body burst, spreading a giddy blissful numbness throughout her body. Her vision turned black around the edges and stars burst behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut.

Miroku drove himself hard and fast into her as she came, and cried out to her as he felt her muscles clench around him, milking him of his semen and causing him to slip over the edge. His body tensed and felt like it was on fire as stars burst in front of him. He shot his seed within her and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there for a few minutes afterward with him still within her, holding each other and catching their breath. They whispered their love for each other, and still coupled in the act of love fell into blissful sleep…

--

Please review and let me know if I should do more with these characters.


End file.
